Tolfdir (Skyrim)
is an Elder mage at the College of Winterhold, where he teaches. An old, wise and friendly mage, Tolfdir is adept in defensive magic, plus a master of and trainer for Alteration. Some spells he sells include Greater Ward and Ebonyflesh. He serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. Wares and routine As well as offering Master-level training in Alteration, Tolfdir sells Alteration-based items such as jewelry, staves, spell tomes, and mage robes. When not teaching in the Hall of the Elements, Tolfdir may be found sleeping or eating on the lower level of the Hall of Attainment. After completing Under Saarthal, Tolfdir may remain at the Eye of Magnus, in Saarthal, until the next quest in the mage quest line, Hitting the Books, is completed. Personality Despite his age and apparently absent-minded nature, Tolfdir is a very powerful mage; however, he is never boastful, nor does he abuse his influence at the college. Interactions During the Dragonborn's first lessons at the College, Tolfdir instructs the apprentices about the proper use of wards. He also provides a lesser ward spell, free of charge, if it isn't already known. Thereafter, he serves as the Master-level trainer for Alteration, staying in the Hall of the Elements studying the Eye of Magnus while it is there. Tolfdir's second lesson takes the apprentices to Saarthal, where the Dragonborn stumbles upon a secret passageway while collecting magical artifacts. Tolfdir accompanies the Dragonborn as a companion from this stage until the Eye of Magnus is discovered at the end of the crypt. After recovering the Staff of Magnus from Labyrinthian, Toldfir gets paralyzed when he tries to assist with defeating Ancano. Afterwards, he replaces Mirabelle Ervine as Master Wizard due to her death in the skirmish that follows. At regular intervals, Tolfdir misplaces his alembic, which can be located in one of three places in the Hall of Countenance. Quests *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Good Intentions *Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic *Aftershock *Alteration Ritual Spell Trivia *Tolfdir has heterochromia iridum. His right eye is hazel and his left eye is green. *During the College quest The Staff of Magnus, Tolfdir is made Master Wizard, replacing the late Mirabelle Ervine. *Despite being named Arch-Mage of the college by completing The Eye of Magnus, Tolfdir is effectively in charge of the college after that point, and you have no more main duties or quests with over the NPCs of the college than you did before. Tolfdir is also the one you have to answer to if you steal, assault someone, or otherwise break the college's rules and end up being forced to complete the quest Rejoining the College. Bugs * Tolfdir may travel to Whiterun Stables during "Under Saarthal". From there, he moves near Mount Anthor, finally proceeding to Saarthal. * When teaching the Lesser Ward spell Tolfdir will not shoot fire at the Dragonborn. Appearances * fr:Tolfdir es:Tolfdir de:Tolfdir it:Tolfdir ru:Толфдир Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters